Snowed In!
by OneSong05
Summary: AU The Naruto characters are in high school the week before Christmas, and it's Friday. But What happens when a huge snowstorm hits, and they're snowed in at school for the entire weekend! NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, my next Naruto fic. I've been getting alot of ideas lately. So, since it's December now, I decided to write one for Christmas, and this idea came to me a few days ago. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock_

It was Friday, and the week before Christmas. Eight students of Konoha High all stared at the clock in their last class of the day, waiting to be released for the weekend. After that, they had two days of school until Christmas break. The eight students were Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Hinata Hyuuga. At this moment, they were in study hall, so they didn't have much to do now that there was ten minutes left in the period.

"CAN'T THAT STUPID CLOCK GO ANY FASTER?!" Naruto shouted out loud. "I wanna go home already!"

"Can't you be quiet for five minutes? We'll get out when we're dismissed." Sasuke replied.

"For once I have to side with Naruto. As soon as school gets out I'm leaving. I'm missing the next two days of school to go visit family for Christmas, and the sooner I'm out of here the better." Ino spoke up.

"And it's snowing pretty hard. I'm ready to go home for a cup of hot chocolate." Sakura said, glancing at the clock again, "Seven more minutes. What are you doing this weekend Hinata?"

"I'm going with Tenten to do some more C-Christmas shopping. I havn't finshed yet."

"Christmas shopping is such a pain. I don't even know why I put up with it. So many crowds." Shikamaru complained.

"I thought even you wouldn't be quite as lazy around Christmas time Shikamaru." Neji smirked.

"Well I am, so how much more time to we have left Naruto?"

"Six minutes." Naruto said.

"I swear Naruto, if you're trying to have a staring contest with that clock, you're an idiot," Tenten sighed "Staring at it won't make time go faster."

"I know, but I can't help it. I just wanna get out of here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"As do we all Naruto.You don't need to make it any more obvious." Neji said, leaning back in his chair.

"Boy, look at it out there. I hope the buses can get around ok. I don't want to be stuck here any longer than I have to this time of year." Sakura said, looking at the raging snowstorm outside.

"Amen." Tenten laughed.

At that moment, Tsunade, their principal, came over the loud speaker with the announcments.

_May I have your attention please for a few announcements, _she started as always, _as you've probably all figured out by now, practice for both the boys' and girls' basketball teams has been cancelled this afternoon. Also, anyone interested in signing up for the talent show sill has until Monday to sign up for auditions, and have a good weekend everyone. You're being dismissed early becuse of the snow. You may go._

"Whoo-hoo!" The entire school could hear Naruto yell as the burst out the door at light speed. Everyone else walked out at a normal speed to their lockers before they went to the buses. The four girls had lockers right next to each other, and, since they were all best friends, walked together. They grabbed their coats, hats, and gloves, and their backpacks and started down the stairs to get to the front door. But just before they reached the outside, Tsunade came over the loud speaker once more.

_Attention, will everyone please return back to their last period classrooms for a very important announcement. Thank you._

After everyone was back in the classroom, including Naruto who had to come in from outside, they herd what would be the most horrible news of their high-school careers.

_I'm sorry to have to report this, but it seems that with this weather, there is too much ice and snow for the buses to get here. I'm afraid you will all have to stay here until the snowstorm is over, which may not happen until tomorrow. At this time, the teachers and I are notifying all your parents. Please stay in your classrooms until further notice. As of now, we are snowed in._

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter. I hope to have the whole story finished by Christmas, which will probably happen, since I know exactly what's going to happen. Don't expect an update everyday though, since I'm working on alot of other fics right now and I also have homework to do. Anyway, see you for the next chapter!**


	2. And so it begins

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.It's snowing really hard here at the moment, so I decided to get a cup of hot chocolate and start writing. Also, if anyone has any ideas on what could happen in this story, feel free to tell me, and I might put them in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

"Naruto, please get off the floor." Kakashi Hatake, their sensei, sighed as Naruto was curled up in the corner of the room in fetal position.

"Stay?...Here?...School?...Weekend?" Noone had ever seen Naruto act like that before. Well, not over something that happened in school anyway. They really only saw him act like that when he was out of ramen, or if he didn't have enough money to _buy_ ramen for that matter.

"Well this sucks." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Agreed." Tenten replied, as she doodled on a piece of scrap paper.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, please help me." Kakashi said, attempting to pull Naruto into a standing position. Naruto, however, didn't move. As the three boys got up from their seats, Tsunade's voice came over the loud speaker again.

_All students please report to the auditorium now._

"That's it?" Ino said in response to the incredibly short announcment.

"I guess so," Shikamaru said, as he finally pulled Naruto into a standing position, "Come on Naruto."

* * *

Tsunade walked out in front of the stage when everyone was seated, holding a microphone. Immediatly, the room exploded with students yelling out questions. 

"All of you, calm down!" Tsunade yelled into the microphone, causing it to make a high-pitched sound that made everyone cover thier ears.

"I suppose you're all wondering how this is going to work," Tsunade continued, "For starters, most of you will be sleeping in the cafeteria, that's out biggest space. The rest of you will be in the gym."

"Isn't 45 minutes a day in there enough?" Sakura complained quietly to her friends.

"Shh, the sophomre class is the biggest, so well probably get the cafeteria anyway." Tenten whispered in reply.

"As for what you'll sleep on, we're still figuring something out, but we're doing the best we can. As for food, our lunch ladies were still here when the storm hit, so they'll be serving you meals." At this comment, the entire auditorium groaned.

"What? I can't eat cafeteria food three times a day!" Ino yelled out loud.

"I agree, I think the mashed potatoes I had today were moving." Naruto said, grimacing at the memory.

"Hinata? Are you alright? You've been quiter than usual today." Neji turned to his cousin, changing the subject.

"Huh? O-oh...yes, I-I'm fine." Hinata replied. Sakura smirked, as she was the only one who noticed Hinata had been staring at Naruto this whole time.

"So, other than all that," They turned their attention back to Tsunade, "You are free to run around the school as you please. However, any violation of the school's rules and you will be sent to my office. That is all."

* * *

"Hinata likes Naruto." Sakura stated as they were walking back to their classroom. Hinata had gone ahead of them, saying she would meet them when they got there.

"Wow, really? I never noticed." Ino replied sarcastically.

"No, I mean she still likes Naruto," Sakura explained, "Remember at the beginning of the year when we thought she had given up on him and moved onto Kiba?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. So where are you going with this exactly?" Ino asked.

"Well, we'll need something to do while we're stuck here..."

"Yeah, and?" Tenten said, impatiently.

"Let's just say we're going to play a little game of Matchmaker while we're here." Sakura smirked.


	3. It won't work

**Wow...look at all those Story Alerts. Thanks guys! I really didn't think this would be that popular. More reviews are always nice though. They're more inspiring when it comes to me updating faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

"And how is this going to work?" TenTen asked Sakura, who was currently smiling evilly at her new planned.

"Well...I don't know," Sakura said, "I say we start by getting them alone somehow, and see how everything goes. Then we'll decide what we have to do."

"And how are we going to attempt to get them alone in the same place without anyone interrupting?" Ino asked, "We could use Kakashi's room since we've been there almost the whole time since this thing started."

"Good idea. I know an easy way to get him out," the evil smile reappeared on Sakura's face, "You two can handle the other boys in there. Okay? Let's start now since we have a plan."

"Okay!" TenTen and Ino said in unison, and the three of them started back towards the classroom. Sakura turned around, hearing someone coming up behind them. Afraid it was Hinata, Sakura urged TenTen and Ino to go on without her, and she turned around, ready to face her friend, only to find that, well...it wasn't.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, acting surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I was...in the bathroom." Sasuke replied, pointing to the door of the men's room behind them.

"Really? That's great. Now I need you to do me a favor and not go back into Kakashi-sensei's room for awhile, ok?"

"Why?"

"Well, you see I had this idea that since I found out Naruto still likes Hinata and we're stuck here with nothing to do that me, Ino, and TenTen would sort of act like matchmakers and get them together in time for Christmas." Sakura said, out of breath from explaining it all in one run-on sentence.

Sasuke smirked, "Okay, but you're wasting you're time."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Naruto is clueless about basically everything, especially love, Sasuke explained, "It wouldn't work even if you put giant, flashing, neon signs above Hinata's head that said she liked him."

Sakura sighed, "Why do you always have to be so negative? I'll bet you anything we can get them together by Christmas Eve."

"You're willing to bet on it? And you'd bet anything?" Sasuke smiled at her.

"Yep."

"Okay then...whoever wins has to buy the other a Christmas present. Anything they ask for." Sasuke's smirk returned.

"Wait...what? Who said we were even betting?" Sakura asked, suddenly alert of what she had just said a few moments ago.

"_You_ said you would be _me_ anything Naruto would somehow fall in love by Christmas Eve, so I took you up on that offer." Sasuke stated simply.

"Fine then...you're on!" Sakura accepted his challenge, "Let's shake on it."

Sakura took his hand and shook it, when she let go Sasuke stepped behind her so he could continue on his way.

"Good luck." He said, leaning into her ear as if it were a whisper, Sakura tensed up. She had had a crush on Sasuke at one point. Then again, so did every other girl in the school. Then Sasuke moved away for two years when they were 12. When he came back everyone had basically matured, including Sakura. Girls realized the world didn't revolve around Sasuke and became the girlfriends of other boys in the school, which relieved Sasuke. Not everyone did though, of course, Sasuke still had his fangirls, but he just pretended not to notice them. Sakura thought she was past all that. Until that moment, when she suddenly felt strangely nervous.

* * *

**Hm...honestly, I really liked this chapter The only thing I'm not sure about is the last line. Ah, well, it's not that big a deal right? Anyway, expect some really fast updates coming, since I want to have this done by Christmas, which is now 10 days away. See you (most likely) tomorrow, and remember to review!**


	4. Distractions

**Time for chapter 4! Expect the updates to start coming quickly now. This WILL be done in time for Christmas. Maybe I'll get lucky and have a snow day tomorrow so I can update all day. Or at least a 2-hour delay. That would be nice too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

_Meanwhile..._

Ino and TenTen continued on their way back to the classroom to get Neji and Shikamaru out. When they got there, Shika was asleep on a desk (big surprise there, eh?), and Neji was staring out the window at the snow which was continuing to fall. Naruto was sitting at another desk, looking depressed, and Hinata was doing the same thing as Neji, stealing a glance at Naruto every once in awhile.

"Shikamaru!" Ino greeted cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Huh?" The lazy genius lifted his head, "Oh, hi Ino."

"Hey, come with me. I want to show you something really cool!" Ino said, attempting to pull him out of his chair.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Silly Shika! I can't tell you that, it's a surprise! Now get up." Ino commanded.

"Fine, if it'll get you to stop pulling me. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed.

"Great, let's go!" Ino said, leading him out of the room.

TenTen watched was Ino dragged the poor boy out the door. Kakashi has apparently been gone awhile, so they didn't have to do anything about him. Neji was the only one now.

"Um...hi Neji." TenTen said, going to stand next to him.

"Hello TenTen." Neji replied, not taking his eyes off the snow.

"Have you been here this whole time?" TenTen asked.

"It's not like there's much else to do right now. Why?"

"Well, I heard there was free hot chocolate in the cafeteria. Do you want to go get some?"

"Sure, why not? It's better than staying here all day." Neji said, and followed TenTen out of the classroom.

Now TenTen hadn't lied about there being free hot chocolate, but it was the only thing she could think of to get Neji out of the room.

_I just hope he doesn't think I'm asking him out, _TenTen thought. _Neji's been one of my best friends since I was four, and that would just be awkward...right?_

_

* * *

_

So, that left Naruto and Hinata alone. At least the first part of the girls' plan had worked. They didn't worry about finding out what would happen, since Hinata would tell them for sure, since it was her and _Naruto_.

Hinata watched as the door closed behind Neji and TenTen. Now she was alone. With Naruto. And quite nervous. Naruto was still staring at the weather, quite obviously still upset at the day's events so far. Hinata didn't want him to be upset. He was hardly ever that way, and she didn't like it when he was. So, she gathered up her courage, and started a conversation.

"Um...N-Naruto?"

* * *

**And chapter 4 is finished! Told you I was going to start updating fast, wasn't I? Remember to review!**


	5. Something to do

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I know some of you think my chapters should be longer, and that's what I'm trying to do, but I have this wierd thing where I pick a good spot for every chapter to end, and sometimes things just end up shorter than I thought they would be. But I will try my hardest to make them a little longer from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

"Huh?" Naruto's trance caused by the snow was broken when he heard Hinata call his name. "Oh, hi Hinata!" he grinned.

"H-hello Naruto," Hinata replied. "S-so u-um...how are you?"

Naruto groaned, "Depressed. I should be at home by now. Eating ramen or something." Naruto complained.

Hinata hesitated to reply. Having a crush on somebody made it so hard to talk to them. But she had to say something. She had to keep the conversation going somehow without getting too nervous. Or fainting. Fainting would be bad.

"Well m-maybe we could f-find something else to do. You shouldn't stay i-in h-here all day."

Silence. Naruto seemed to ponder this thought for awhile. "You know what..." he started to say. Another pause. "You're right Hinata! Come on, let's get out of here and find something to do!" He said, leading her out of the room.

"What? O-oh! Okay." Hinata said, surprised at the sudden invitation, and allowed herself to be dragged out of the room by the now very energetic Naruto. As they opened the door, a crowd of students rushed by them.

"Dodgeball in the gym!" Someone yelled.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Neji and TenTen sat in the cafeteria in silence drinking their hot chocolate. They had been sitting like this for awhile, ad Neji seemed distracted by something. TenTen figured it was just the fact that they were stuck there and he just didn't want to complain like everyone else.

"So Neji, how's your hot chocolate?" She asked him, attempting conversation.

"Honestly? I don't think they even bothered to make it hot." Neji replied, throwing his cup in the trash can behind him. TenTen laughed.

"So this wasn't the best idea then?"

"You've had better." Neji smirked.

"Oh yeah, like what?" TenTen asked her friend.

"Like all the times when you challenged me to a race on the track, and I ended up winning."

"Hey! Those times don't count. I've been able to beat you before." TenTen replied.

"Oh really, when?" Neji said, leaning in closer to her.

"I just beat you a few weeks ago!"

"Hm...I do not recall that." Neji smiled, he enjoyed teasing her every once in a while. That is, when he actually felt like having fun.

"Okay, then I'll beat you at something right now." TenTen challenged him.

"Like what?"

"Neji! TenTen!" Naruto called out to them as he, Hinata, and the crowd of students raced through the cafeteria to get to the gym. "There's dodgeball games going on in the gym!"

"Like Dodgeball." TenTen said, running off with the crowd. Neji figured he had no choice but to follow.

* * *

"Come on Ino, where the hell is this thing?" Shikamaru, who was still being pulled around the school, complained.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, it's around here somewhere." Ino said, not looking back at him.

"I knew I shouldn't have come. This is such a pain." Shikamaru sighed. "If we don't get there soon, I'm leaving."

"Oh, don't be so impatient. We're almost there."

"That's what you said five minutes ago."

Ino was starting to panic. If Shikamaru left now, something could ruin the whole plan. "Um...here it is!" They had arrived at the gym where Tsunade was trying to get the students to listen to the rules of the game.

"We're going to play in a game of dodgeball?"

"Yep!"

"Ino, are you feeling okay?"

* * *

_10 minutes later_

"...And if you throw a ball at someone, and they catch it, you're out. Your team can have anywhere between four and six people this time." Tsunade finished explaining the rules of dodgeball. "Now, what teams want to go first?"

Immediately, every student in the room raised their hand and started demanding that they go first. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Okay then, I'll just be picking teams since I can't tell who's with who. The first team is Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, TenTen, and Shikamaru Nara. The team that will play them is Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka."

The eight students took their places on opposite sides of the gym while the six balls were placed on the center line. They really couldn't complain about their teams, since they all knew each other, but why only four on a team? Shikamaru, lazy, but a genius, did the math. There weren't enough students to have all teams of six, so there probably had to be a few teams with less kids.

"3...2...1...go!" Tsunade blew her whistle, and they ran for the balls.

* * *

**What did you think? I think the next chapter will be a little longer than this one, since a lot is going to happen. Remember to review!**


	6. Dodgeball!

**Wow, this story gets more reviews by the chapter! Thanks everybody! This weekend and Christmas Eve are going to be all about the updating. Luckilly, I have a pretty good idea of how I want it to end, so as long as I have time it should be done on Christmas Eve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

It was war. An all out war. The red rubber balls were flying everywhere. Well, at least when it came to Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, and TenTen. Hinata and Ino were the ones who would stand back and only catch a ball if they had too. TenTen had all of her attention focused on Neji, and vise versa. Naruto was concentrating on Sasuke. See, Naruto could never really beat Sasuke at anything, except maybe a ramen-eating contest, which he knew Sasuke would never do. Ever since elementary school, Naruto was determined to beat Sasuke at something.

"Shikamaru! Did you even try to dodge that?" Ino called out to him as he walked to the sidelines after getting hit by a ball, "I don't think you even moved."

"You're right Ino, I didn't," Shikamaru replied, "This game is too troublesome for me to play anyway."

"Baka." Ino muttered under her breath as she dodged a ball.

"Tired yet Neji?" TenTen asked him, stepping up to the line dividing the court.

"Of course not TenTen, the game just started," Neji said, throwing a ball towards her, which she dodged, "You know you could have easily caught that." he smirked.

"...Damn it."

"Hey Sasuke! Um...look over there!" Naruto said, pointing towards the gym doors.

"That has to be the most pathetic attempt to distract someone I've ever seen." Sasuke sighed, picking up a ball that had rolled up to his feet.

"But, um...it's Sakura in a bikini!" Naruto just wouldn't give up.

"It's the middle of winter dobe."

"I know. But you'd still like to see that wouldn't you?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke froze, "Don't you ever accuse me of anything like that. EVER," He glared.

"Aww, the teme's in denial."

Naruto jumped to the side as a ball flew past his head. "Hey!" He found the ball he had nearly dodged and threw it back at Sasuke, aiming for his head. Unfortunatly, he missed his target when Sasuke ducked, and a cry of pain was heard by everyone in the gym.

"Ow!"

"Naruto, you baka!" Sakura yelled him.

Everyone looked to where the ball had hit the floor. It was at Hinata's feet, and Hinata was on the ground, sitting up now, but still on the ground. Blood was starting to drip from her nose.

"Oh my god, Hinata. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-" Naruto knelt down beside her, helping her up.

"Naruto, just get her to the nurse." Tsunade sighed.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Naruto said, leading Hinata out of the gym.

"Well, I guess the rest of the game is off. Now, I need two more teams."

"What? But Lady Tsunade-" TenTen started to protest.

"Sit down TenTen. We can do this another time." Neji interrupted her, pulling her back to sit down.

"Fine."

* * *

"So, how is she?" Sakura, who was sitting at a cafeteria table with everyone else, asked. 

"Fine, but the nurse kicked me out because I was too annoying with my constant apologizing." Naruto replied.

"Hm...hold on, I have an idea. Ino, may I speak with you a second?" Sakura said, pulling her friend off to the side.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Look over there," Sakura pointed to the back of the auditorium, "The student council brought out all the flowers they havn't sold yet, you know, the ones that you could send to your friends? Well, now they're practically giving them away, since they lowered the price to about twenty-five cents a flower. So, I was thinking, since Hinata should be coming back soon, that we could give some money to Naruto and-"

"He could give Hinata a whole bouquet of flowers." Ino finished the sentence. "Hm...I like it! Do you have any money with you?"

"Well, no. That's what I was going to aske you about. You always have money with you right?"

"Yeah. How much do you need?" Ino asked.

"Three dollars. We can let Naruto pick out the flowers."

"Here you go," Ino said, handing her the moeny. "Let's just hope this goes well."

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter, but that's the way the rest of them might be. Later today, I'll constantly be updating, and keeping them short is really helping. The fast updates make up for it though, right? Review!**


	7. The plan is working

**Time for another chapter! Expect at least 3 more tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

"That's a great idea! Thanks Sakura!" Naruto beamed as he ran to get Hinata's flowers.

"Where's he going now?" Sasuke asked Sakura, who watched Naruto run off.

"To buy flowers for Hinata. It's all part of my plan." Sakura smirked.

"You still only have a few days." Sasuke reminded her.

"If you're trying to make me panic, it's not working," Sakura replied, "Look, here comes Hinata!"

Sakura was right, Hinata was walking through the cafeteria doors. Her nosebleed was gone, but she was holding an ice pace to her head where she had bumped it when she fell. Naruto was finished paying for his flowers, a dozen white and red roses. They probably wouldn't last too long without any water, but it was the thought that counted right?

"Hinata, there you are!" Naruto exclaimed, running over to her. "These are for you, and um...I'm sorry again." He handed her the bouquet.

Hinata blushed, "T-thank you N-Naruto."

"Oh no, it was nothing. Actually, this was all-" Naruto started to say.

"His idea! Yep, as hard as it may be to believe, this was all Naruto's idea." Sakura cut him off.

"And after this is all over we can go get a big bowl of ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, "I promise. Did I mention I was sorry?"

Hinata laughed, "Y-yes you did, and t-thank you."

"Okay, enough with the 'I'm sorry's', and 'thank-yous', it's time for dinner," Ino said, walking over.

* * *

"Ugh, school food for the entire weekend. I'd be better off starving myself," Shikamaru complained, prodding at his leftover turkey, mashed potatoes, and something that looked like gravy.

"TenTen? Are you okay? You havn't said a word all afternoon." Neji said, looking towards his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So when are we going to finish the game?" TenTen asked.

"I don't know. It might be best to wait until another day, like when this is over."

"What? But Neji-"

"He has a point. Finish your rivaly later when you can go somewhere without a bunch of other people watching you," Shikamaru chimed in, "It's easier that way."

"I guess you're right, but what are we going to do until we can do that?" TenTen wondered.

"Practice." Neji said simply.

"Oh, like when?"

"Like in the gym. I heard there will be an open gym all night until they make us go to bed. So we can go after dinner."

"I'll hold you to that promise then." TenTen smiled.

* * *

**Well, Naruto is about to come on, so I'm going to watch that and get right back to updating, see ya!**


	8. Just one of those things

**And here's chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**"Okay, what should we practice with first?" Neji asked, opening the door to a room in the gym filled with sports equipment.

"The basketballs. We can play a game of knockout. It doesn't matter who wins anything right now." TenTen replied.

"Knockout? It's been awhile since I last played that. Whoever gets the ball in the hoop first wins right? And we use the basketball to knock each other's away right?"

"Yes, ready?" TenTen walked to the other side of the hoop.

"Yes."

"Go!"

_5 hours later_

"So TenTen, best 49 out of 50?" Neji offered. They hadn't necessarily thought it would turn out that way. It was supposed to be one game. Just one. But after TenTen won the first one, Neji insisted the keep playing. Since then, they just kept competing.

"No, we better quit. It's going to get late." TenTen said, panting.

"Fine."

"Come on, let's go." TenTen started to walk out.

"Wait...how about something like a one-on-one ultimate frisbee? Even that doesn't take much energy."

"No, Neji. I'm ready to leave. This isn't like you. When I'm ready to leave you're not normally this insistant on me staying."

"Oh, well, nevermind then. Let's go." Neji said, walking ahead of her.

The truth was, Neji was starting to like TenTen. She was the one that just wouldn't give up after losing to him. Plus, she had been his best friend since they were four, so that had to count for something. He didn't know the real reason behind it though. It was just one of those things you realized after knowing someone for so long.

The only thing he had to do was keep it from Naruto. Because if he found out, well, he didn't want to think about it.


	9. Wake up

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

_Midnight that night_

Gym mats. They all had to sleep on gym mats using small pillows all the sewing classes had made over the years, and they had one blanket for everry two people. Plus, they were sleeping on the cafeteria floor. Kami only knows what kind of germs were on that thing.

Sasuke woke up. He didn't know why, but then he realized Naruto had left his spot next to him. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't care, but what would Naruto be doing at this time of night, _in school_? He turned to Sakura, who was on his other side, and shook her awake.

"Sakura, wake up. Naruto's gone."

"Sasuke?" Sakura opened her eyes halfway, "what are you doing in my house? And why should I care about Naruto? He probably went to find a 24-hour ramen place or something."

"Sakura, number 1, we're at school, remember? Number 2, You're right, I would never go into your house for anything. Now let's go find Naruto." He pulled her up into a standing position.

"Fine. Ino, wake up. We're going to find Naruto." Sakura said, waking up her friend.

Ino grumbled, "Why? I want to sleep for once."

"Because we don't know where he is, and the more people the better. Now get Shikamaru."

"Shika? Shikamaru? Wake up."

"What do you want, Ino? It's the goddamn middle of the night." Shikamaru complained.

"We have to go find Naruto. Sakura woke me up for this, so I'm doing the same to you." Ino said, "Now get up."

"Whatever. Hey Neji...Neji? Get up."

Neji didn't move.

"Fine, I'll be the good guy and let you sleep. And TenTen, her too. Noone should have to suffer through this." Shikamaru sighed, and followed Ino.

"What about Hinata? Should we get her?" Ino asked.

"No," Sakura replied, "Leave her be, she's been through enough today."

And so the group of four set off the find their hyperactive, ramen-loving friend.

* * *

TenTen woke up just minutes after the others left. She sat up and looked around, confused.

"Sakura? Ino? Sasuke? Shikamaru? Where'd you go?" She whispered.

The cafeteria was nearly pith black, except for the very, very little light they had from outside.

"TenTen? What's the matter?" Neji sat up himself, looking over at his friend.

"Nothing Neji, go back to sleep, I'm fine."

"Hm...where did everyone go? I thought I felt someone trying to wake me up earlier."

"It doesn't matter now, they'll be back."

Suddenly, a thump was heard from somewhere else in the school. TenTen jumped, sinking back under tha blanket she was sharing with Neji.

"TenTen?"

"Yes, Neji?" TenTen peeked up at him from under the blanket.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Where in the world is Naruto Uzamaki?

**Okay, I SHOULD be able to finish this tomorrow. If I don't , since New Years is sort of counted as a part of the season, would you guys mind if I continued to update the story until then?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

"Naruto?" Sakura called out softly, trying not to trip or bump into anything, "Where are you?"

"Come on dobe, I know you're around here somewhere." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"I think I know where he is." Shikamaru said, walking up beside them.

"Then why didn't you say so before?" Sakura said through gritted teeth, suddenly fustrated with the lazy genius.

"Well, he's in this room somewhere, and someone like him would probably only get up in the middle of the night for one reason. Food." Shikamaru replied, ignoring Sakura's tone.

"So, he's in the kitchen?" Ino concluded.

"Either the kitchen or the snack bar. Let's just split up and two of us each go to one place. Then we'll get back to bed faster."

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru went back to the cafeteria kitchen. From there, they went in two different directions to look around. 

Then, Ino found a door. "Maybe he's in here," she said pulling it open, and quickly shutting it again. "Holy shit, that's cold."

"That's probably because it's a freezer, Ino." Shikamaru sighed, "Well, I don't see him in here, so let's go back to bed."

"Right," Ino said, pulling it open, and slowly making her way across the cafeteria. She found the empty mat, and lay back down, instantly falling asleep. Shikamaru could have done the same, if it wasn't for one little detail.

"Ino. I was sleeping there. Ino, get up and move over to yours. troublesome woman." Shikamaru gave up, and fell asleep on the mat next to his, the one Ino had been using.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura eventually found the door to the cafeteria's snack bar, having to feel along every wall until they found a door knob. Unsurprisingly, as the opened the door, they were met with a blinding stream of light, causing Sakura to temporarily lose her sight, and topple back into Sasuke, who had shielded his eyes, and caught her with his right arm. 

"Heh...um...sorry Sasuke?" Sakura blushed.

"Whatever. Okay, Naruto, where are you?" Sasuke called out.

"Over here!" A voice said. Naruto came out from around the corner, "I found where they kept the ice cream, want some? Hey, why are you holding Sakura like that?"

Sasuke looked down to see that he hadn't let Sakura stand up on her own. "She tripped."

"And you havn't let her go yet?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke immediately let her go. At this point, Sakura was getting annoyed.

"Look Naruto, we were worried enough to come look for you. Not so we could listen to you blabber about what you think is happening between me and Sasuke. So, put the ice cream bar down, and go back to bed so we can sleep!" Sakura commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto replied. Sakura was terrifying when she was tired, wasn't she?"

* * *

**Don't worry, I'll be getting back to the NejiTen next chapter. Review!**


	11. Warmth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**

* * *

**

_Back with Neji and TenTen..._

"M-maybe..."

"Well then, come out from under the blanket," Neji said.

"Um...no"

"So you are afraid."

No answer.

"TenTen, nothing is going to get you here. What's the matter?"

"Well, when I was little I would have a reoccuring nightmare about monsters chasing me, and I would wake up late at night and the house would be pitch black because my parents were in bed. And sometimes our dishwasher would make wierd sounds at night that aI could hear from my room. Since then, when it's like that wherever I am I get terrified. Happy?" TenTen explained.

"...No. Not until you can go back to sleep." Neji replied.

"Fine," TenTen laid back down and closed her eyes, "How's that?"

"You're not asleep."

They heard the thump again, and TenTen pulled the blanket back over her head.

"There it is again."

"TenTen, everything is fine." Neji tried to reassure her. He had never had much experience when it came to dealing with scared people. But, he followed his instincts and put his arm around her waist. Ten minutes later, TenTen's breathing became steady and quiet.

"Thanks Neji." He heard her mumble.

"Anytime TenTen."

* * *

"I love ice cream," Naruto said, taking a bite of the ice cream bar he had snuck back to his makeshift bed. He got up to throw the wrapper away, but noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Hinata, who had been sleeping on the mat next to his, was shivering. She was next to a door that led directly outside, so this wasn't exactly surprising.

"Hey, Hinata? Are you cold?" Naruto asked her. She didn't wake up. "Hinata? You're shivering." Still no answer.

Naruto looked over at his blanket. After what had happened earlier, even with the flowers and the promise of ramen, he still felt guilty. He crawled back to his mat, at looked down once more at his blanket. Figuring it to be the right thing to do, he draped over half of it across Hinata. He could always steal Sasuke and Sakura's if he needed it anyway.

"There ya go, Hinata. Good night." Naruto whispered, laying back down to go to sleep himself.

* * *

**Okay, one more chapter and I'm done for the night. Review!**


	12. Baby, it's cold outside

**Last chapter until tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

_The next morning..._

"Good morning Shikamaru!" Ino said cheerfully, shaking her friend awake.

"And you're waking me up why?" Shikamaru said, his voice muffled in his pillow.

"Because it's 10:30. You missed breakfast."

"So what's your point?"

"You're lazy, that's my point." Ino replied.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why, it's what you are." Shikamaru replied, sitting up. "All girls have been troublesome lately."

"You're just saying that because you're still upset that Temari dumped you for some other guy from Suna high in September," Ino countered, "That was a long time ago Shika."

No answer.

"So, since you don't seem to care about me, you wouldn't mind if I stepped outside for a few minutes, would you?"

"Ino, that would be stupid. It's freezing out there and you'd be sick by the end of the day."

"So you'd just think I was crazy, and you still wouldn't care? Okay then." Ino said, walking towards the door. "I'm going outside into the freezing weather now."

"No, Ino, wait! It's too-" Shikamaru tried to stop her, but she was already out the door.

"Shikamaru...Shikamaru! Let me in, I'm going to freeze!" Ino shouted from outside.

"I warned you." Shikmaru sighed, making his way towards the door.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

"Achoo!" Ino sneezed. But, you didn't need me to tell you that did you?

"Here, drink some. It'll help." Shikamaru said, handing her a small carton of orange juice they could normally get with lunch.

"Thanks Shikamaru, but this is still your fault." Ino said, her nose stuffed up.

"Yeah, but I cared enough to bring you something for it, right?"

"True, I guess you do care a little." Ino smiled.

"Hey, it's what friends do." Shikamaru said, returning the smile.

"And boyfriends." Ino added.

"What?"

"Nothing. It was nothing...Achoo!" Ino sneezed once again.

"I guess I better find a blanket too."

* * *

**(yawns) Well, I'm off to bed. See you all tomorrow for (possibly) the stories conclusion! Goodnight everybody! Oh, and review!**


	13. Not a good idea

**Okay, I'm going to make the last chapters after this longer so hopefully I can finish it before I leave for a Christmas party tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

_Later that day..._

Sakura was taking a walk around the school, sick of having nothing to do in the cafeteria. Once again, she saw Sasuke walking in her direction.

"I won the bet." Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke looked up.

"The bet. Narto and Hinata are officially a couple."

"No, you didn't win yet." Sasuke smirked.

"What? Why?"

"I have to see them kiss."

"How am I supposed to get you to see that?"

"Use your imagination. TenTen is having her annual Christmas Eve party this year, right?" Sasuke said, as they started to walk together.

"Yeah...oh. Wait, arn't you actually helping me by telling me that?" Sakura wondered, stopping where she was.

"I could be."

"Hm...well, since there's nothing else to do now I guess I have no choice but to go to the library. I'm surprised I havn't seen anyone else in there," Sakura said, turning the corner so she was in front of the double doors to the school libray.

"Sakura, I don't think you should." Sasuke warned her.

"Oh? Why not?" Sakura already had the door all the way open.

"Becau-ow!" Sakura had lost her grip on the door, causing it to hit Sasuke, and knock him into the library.

"Oh, sorry! Sakura said, helping him up, "Now what were you saying.?"

"The door locks from the inside."

And at that moment, they were both inside the library, and the door was shut.


	14. The couples revealed

**Two more chapters after this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

_With Neji and TenTen_

The two had sat together in silence since the night before. Neither of them really knew what to say. It was a long time before TenTen finally spoke up.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Um, about last night..." She started.

"Yes?"

"Did it mean anything to you?" TenTen blurted out. Neji blushed. Yes, the great Neji Hyuuga blushed.

Neji looked down at his feet. "I don't know how to answer that."

"Try?"

Neji hesitated, trying to find the right words to say, if we was going to say anything at all.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Yes." He said a little louder.

"So...you're saying...you like me?"

He nodded.

"I was waiting for you to say that." TenTen smiled, and leaned over to kiss him.

* * *

_Shikamaru and Ino_

"Shikamaru, can I have more orange juice please?" Ino asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"That would be your fourth one!"

"Yeah, but I don't feel better yet. Achoo!" She sneezed.

"Oh, fine. Thanks Shika." She smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ew! Don't get your germs on me!" Shikamaru complained as he stood up.

"Aw...but I was just saying thank-you for taking care of me. Because I just love you that much."

Shikamaru blushed, quickly turning around to get Ino her drink.

"Troublesome woman."

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura_

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked, slumping down into a chair.

"Wait for somebody to come by and help, that's what." Sasuke replied.

"Fine, but what if nobody comes?"

"Then we'll have to sleep here. Don't worry, we'll get out somehow." Sasuke assured her.

"Wait...are you actually trying to comfort me?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

_3 hours later_

"See anyone yet?" Sasuke asked Sakura, who had taken over watching the door.

"No, not yet." Sakura sighed, starting to lose hope.

"Oh."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"About what Naruto's been saying since yesterday. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Sasuke asked, acting clueless.

"That you like me. Is it? Is it the reason behind everything that's happened since we've been stuck here?"

The was a long pause between the two of them.

"Hn."

"What was that?" Sakura put her hand to her ear.

"Yes." Sasuke said slightly louder.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes. Yes, okay yes!"

"So you do like me. Wait until I tell Naruto." Sakura smirked.

"It won't surprise him."

"Oh Sasuke, you're so negative." Sakura said, sitting next to him, and kissing him on the cheek, which Sasuke returned. Only he kissed her on the lips. Aw.

"Hey guys! What are you doing in here?" Naruto asked, opening the door. Hinata was behind him.

"We got locked in." Sasuke said simply, walking out. Sakura followed him.

"Sure you were. Anyway, they're getting ready for dinner, so we better go."

"You mean we've been in there almost the whole day, and we missed lunch?"

"Yep!" Naruto was then whacked upside the head by a very pissed off Sasuke. Sakura and Hinata laughed, following their new boyfriends back to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter will be the last, and a little longer, since a lot will happen. Review!**


	15. Christmas Eve

**Well, here's the last chapter. For those wondering when Naruto and Hinata became a couple, it's pretty obvious now, but it will be official this chapter. I'm sorry if that confused anyone last chapter. I was really tired, so it wasan't my best writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**_Christmas Eve_

So, it was Christmas Eve and the group had made it home okay. The last day hadn't been nearly as exciting as the first. Neji and TenTen had officially become a couple, Shikamaru and Ino were well on their way, which Sakura and TenTen intended to help that day, Sasuke and Sakura were a couple, although they hadn't made it obvious, and as for Naruto and Hinata, well, they were going to make sure it was official that day weather they liked it or not.

"You two have been awfully close lately." Ino said to TenTen and Neji, who were sitting next to each other on the couch. Neji leaned over and kissed the top of TenTen's head.

"Yes, yes we have." Neji smirked.

"Well it's about time!" Ino exclaimed, pulling TenTen into a hug, "You know we all saw it coming one day."

"This stuff tastes horrible!" Everyone heard Naruto say as they turned their attention to him. Naruto, being Naruto, had taken a bit out of the popcorn strung around the tree.

"That's because it's stale dobe." Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes.

"So Ino, what about you and Shikamaru? You two have been around each other a lot too." TenTen remarked.

"Well, we're sort of a couple too."

"Really?"

"Yes, but Shika-kun just won't admit it." Ino said, glancing at her "boyfriend".

"Who said I didn't want to admit it?" Shikamaru said, walking up to her.

"So...you would?"

"Eh...why not?"

"And you mean it?"

"...Yeah, you bet." Shikamaru smiled. Ino grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

"Get a room!" Naruto called out to them.

"Oh, buzz off." Shikamaru replied.

* * *

"So Naruto, what do you think of Hinata?" Sakura asked her blonde friend. 

"She's nice...and kind of cute. Why?" Naruto replied.

"Did you take her out for ramen yet?"

"No, but I was going to-"

"Do you think you could go out with her more than once?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. Probably. It could happen." Naruto said, getting nervous. "Why?"

"Why don't you try it?"

"How?"

"Look over there," Sakura pointed to an open doorway, "Hinata is standing right there. _Under the mistletoe_. Go on."

"...I don't get it."

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" Sakura nearly, okay, she did, yell at Narutom who blushed.

"Well, you see, um-"

"I'm right arn't I? Look at her. She's cute, sweet, fun, she puts up with you no matter how stupid you are. She's forgiving, and she likes you too. I know for a fact you've realized how much you like her too this past weekend. Now go and kiss her." Sakura pushed him in the right direction. Actually, Ino had been the one that had made a confused Hinata stand under the mistletoe and not move. When Naruto started going up to her, she and Sakura exchanged a wink.

"Um...Hinata?" Naruto said, as he walked up to her.

"Y-yes Naruto?"

"Heh...look up." Hinata immediatly blushed.

"O-oh." Before she said anything else, Naruto had pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hinata, what would you say about going out with me again after I buy you that bowl of ramen I promised you?" Hinata fainted.

"I guess that's a yes." Naruto smiled, picking her up and taking her to the couch.

"I guess you did succeed." Sasuke said, walking up behind Sakura.

"Yep. So, what's my present?"

"A kiss." Sasuke said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Cheapo. I did all that work for that?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"I'll but you something for New Years."

"Fine, but it better be good." Sakura said, giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Oh it will be."

"So, who's ready to exchange gifts?" TenTen said, motioning to the pile of presents under the tree.

"I am!" Naruto exclaimed, running to find his.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Baka..." They said in unison.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**So, that's the end. I'm considering a sequal that would probably take place sometime in the summer. What do you think? Also, which pairing did you think I did the best job on? I'd like to know which characters I'm best at writing. Please feel free to tell me in a review!**


	16. The Sequal Is Here!

**Author's Note**

**This is just to let everyone know that the sequal is now up. It's called Locked In!: Snowed In 2 Enjoy!**


End file.
